Hugo: Black Diamond Fever
Hugo: Black Diamond Fever is a video game in the Hugo franchise that was developed by ITE Media and published by Electronic Arts in 2001 for the PC and PlayStation. In 2003, a 2D Game Boy Color version was also created. In 2004, it was ported by Kiloo ApS for mobile phones. In PSX Datacenter, the game says "Hugo 4: Black Diamond Fever", Since this game does not released in US. Game Description Since Hugo solved "The Quest for the Sunstones", the Kikurians have lived in peace. But now Scylla is back with evil plans. Can Hugo help the Kikurians and stop Scylla before it is too late? It's all up to the player in this new game packed with cool gameplay, great graphics, action and adventure. Scylla the witch is back again, and this time she has in her possession the formula for supreme evil. But to make her evil potion, she needs the rare black diamonds which are only found on Jungle Island where the Kikurians live.With Don Croco's help, she captures the Kikurians and forces them to toil in the diamond mines, day and night. This is where the player enters the story. The player must help Hugo free the Kikurians and prevent Scylla producing her terrible potion. There are plenty of dangers to watch out for on Jungle Island. Don Croco has stationed his soldiers all over the island in order to guard the captured Kikurians and prevent strangers from entering so that they may stop the production of Scylla´s evil Black Diamond potion. Through more than 12 different new environments players will discover a new side of the well known Jungle Island, as a tightly intertwined plot and game play unveils itself - ensuring hours of action-packed fun with Hugo and his friends and enemies. Features: * 3D Graphics Real-Time Animation. * One Game play - 12 scenarios. * Fully localized speak. * In-game music and 3D Environment Sound. * Supports Vibration Function. Manufacturer Description Scylla the witch is back again in Hugo: Black Diamond Fever, and this time she has in her possession the formula for supreme evil. All she needs are the rare black diamonds--and they're only to be found on Jungle Island where the Kikurians live. With Don Croco's help, she captures all the wretched Kikurians and forces them to toil in the mines, day and night. Player must help Hugo free the Kikurians and stop the production of Scylla's evil potion. Gameplay The 3D version of the game resembles Croc: Legend of the Gobbos or Crash Bandicoot. The 2D version is more reminiscent of Bomb Jack. Plot The evil Scylla is back and this time has found a way to make herself the most powerful witch of all time and take over the world. For this, she requires very rare black diamonds, which are to be found on the jungle island where the Kikurians live. She takes them all prisoner and forces them to work day and night in search of black diamonds. The elder King Kikurian asks Hugo the troll to liberate the slaves and stop Scylla's plot before it is too late. When Fernando arrives a letter from King Kikurian, Hugo reads it, but finds poor King Kikurian imprisoned in a cell and unable to help his people, and has absolutely no time to waste. Can Hugo free all the slaves and stop Scylla's plot? See Also * Hugo: Quest for the Sunstones - The prequel to the game. Category:Windows Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Official Games